Can't Sleep Emma and Riptide
by Sioph
Summary: An insomniac Emma Frost seeks comfort in Riptide late at night, Shaw doesn't like other people touching his 'property'
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so I know there has been a lot of focus on Emma and Shaw or Riptide and Azazel but I think that Emma and Riptide would make a cute couple. Reviews welcome and I'm sorry if this story sucks, it's my first attempt at a fan fiction._

Tomorrow me and Sebastian were planning to go to Russia. I could hardly sleep and you would think by now I would be used to all these plans but it felt different.

Lying in bed just did not help at all.

I walked to the centre of the submarine to where the 'living room' was and seen Riptide sitting there reading while nursing a glass of whisky it seemed. He heard me shut the door behind me and looked at me and smiled.

"Hey," I said sitting next to him. He looked a bit annoyed as he put his book down.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, pouring me a glass.

"Not really," I sighed, "I don't know why, I mean me and Shaw have done things like this all the time so why am I so nervous now?"

He just shrugged his shoulders and sat back. I copied what he did but put my bare feet up on the semi-circled cream sofa and simply drank my whisky. Riptide put his arm over my shoulder and moved me closer to his chest. He just held me there for what seemed like ten minutes.

"You'll be fine," he whispered, "you always are."

I closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep.

I woke up on the semi-circled sofa on my own. Riptide had probably gone to bed soon after I fell asleep. I got up off the sofa and went to make some coffee, Shaw was there and he looked kind of pissed off. He was wearing his usually black suit with a white shirt underneath, accompanied with his burgundy cravat that I had bought for him a while back. His blue eyes were staring at me with a look of shame.

"Want one?" I asked, not even looking at him.

"Why don't you ask Riptide if he wants one?" He stared at me with his blue, judgemental eyes.

Azazel flashed in and took a cup and wished us both good luck with Russia and then left without saying anything.

"Oh, I knew I had something to tell you," Sebastian smiled, "I'm not going to Russia."

"So when are we going?" I asked sounding and feeling confused.

"You're going tonight; I've got other things to deal with."

"What other things?" I was so angry at him, I felt, abandoned.

"Well, for one Janos." Sebastian smirked.

Why did he have to deal with Riptide, and why did he call him by his real name?

I stormed out of the living room and into Riptides. He was snoring softly, I could see his bare chest inhale and exhale, and I didn't want to disturb him.

"Get up!" I shouted while shaking his arm.

His eyes opened and looked confused at the sight of me being there, standing in front of him. He sat up and moved slightly towards the wall making just enough room for me.

"What's up?" he said, still sounding quite tired.

"Shaw," I said sitting on the side of his bed.

He didn't push me off which is a good thing. Usually when I get upset I go into Sebastian's room. It's not a rude as it sounds, well, sometimes we have sex and sometimes we don't and sometimes he cannot be bothered me and literally pushes me off the bed.

Riptide didn't ask any questions, he just pulled me closer to his chest while pulling the covers over my body. He knew exactly what to do. I couldn't be bothered trying to explain everything that had happened with me and Sebastian, mostly because I didn't understand it myself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so I'm not really sure what I had done here but I think it works, it's suppose to leave an opening for the next chapter so please review and keep reading!_

"So what's up with you and Shaw?" he asked as he pulled on his favourite white shirt over his muscled chest.

"I don't actually know," I said sounding confused, "I mean he was off with me this morning."

He passed me a glass of water and smiled, softly at me. I smiled back, not sure what to do about anything, but mostly Sebastian.

"Well, ask him," he said fixing himself up, combing his shoulder length dark hair.

I nodded in agreement, and then walked out of Riptides room and into the control room. I half expected Azazel to be there but he was gone again. Riptide followed five minutes later, looking shifty in way.

He nodded towards the 'living room' of the submarine, probably hinting at to where Sebastian was.

I walked into the living room and seen Sebastian reading some documents. He looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back. Riptide followed in behind me and Sebastian just glared at him.

"Riptide," I said, turning to face Riptide, "Will you go and get me my boots please, the plain white ones."

He simply nodded and exited the room; giving me and Sebastian some time to talk.

"What's up with you and Riptide?" I asked, casually sitting next to him.

"Nothing, why would you think that," he replied without looking up from the documents that he was so fascinated by.

"Because when you seen him you glared at him," I said taking away the documents, "and you said you had to 'deal' with him? He's been nothing but loyal!"

"He shouldn't touch things that aren't his!" Sebastian said with so much anger in both his voice and his eyes.

"And what has he been touching then?" I asked, rather annoyed because I knew that the 'thing' in question was me.

"You," he answered simply.

"You have got to be kidding?"

He just got up and walked away shoving past Riptide who had only just come in at the end of our conversation. Riptide looked confused as he passed me my boots and then went back into his room.

Why didn't he ask how I was and why did Sebastian think I was his object! I will always be loyal to Sebastian but I am not a piece of meat, as that is what he seems to think now a days.

I walked into Sebastian's office to see him with Azazel.

"He shouldn't have done that!" Sebastian shouted, sounding angry as well.

"He didn't do anything with her; she just fell asleep on him that's all." Azazel calmly said.

"Well Riptide shouldn't do that!" Sebastian said, still sounding angry.

"What are you afraid of? I thought you said all Emma is good for is her ability and her sex?" Azazel asked sounding very confused.

_please review and keep reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

I had been crying in my room for about an hour, I had nothing that needed to be done so Sebastian didn't miss me. I was sick of it, sick of being treated like a silly little whore who is only good for opening her legs!

I stormed over to my wardrobe and looked at all my sexy lingerie that Sebastian had bought me over the past few weeks and searched for the ones with the price tags on. I hadn't had much use for the majority of them but they seemed too nice to throw away.

There was the perfect one! Sebastian always liked to buy me different colours but I always preferred white. White meant that it was more expensive and worth the most, so I liked it. Plus, white kind of goes with my mutation, diamonds.

I put on a pair of simple white lace thongs and put on the crystal white halter baby doll lingerie. It was perfect! It exposed my back and the whole thing was completely see through only to show the slightest hint of my breasts. I smiled at myself in the mirror, please at the image that was reflecting back, my hair was perfect, and so was my subtle make up. He always said how he preferred girls who wore less. Well, I was wearing less in every aspect of my appearance this afternoon!

I put my purple silk dressing gown, just to cover up; I didn't want anyone to spoil my surprise for him and made my way to his room.

I knocked, lightly, on his door and he answered with a surprised but sexy grin on his face. I smiled back, pretty satisfied with reaction that I had got.

"Mind if I come in?" I asked, in a soft, but sexy whisper.

"Of course!" He said quickly, making room for me to squeeze past him.

He closed the door behind him and sat at the end of his bed. I took off my dressing gown and poured to glasses of whisky. I went to pass him a glass when I seen he still had his suit on. I put both of the glasses down and made my way over to him. He couldn't take his eyes off me and, well, my breasts. I decided not to read his mind, didn't seem quite right to do that.

"Why do you always wear that suit, even when were indoors?" I purred down his ear.

He didn't respond, he just stared at my body that was moving closer to his chest. I said nothing as I took off his jacket and threw it behind me. I started kissing his neck and he followed soon after kissing me gently on my lips and then pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting up on his lap.

"Nothing, it's just Shaw wouldn't like this" he said looking quite upset.

"He doesn't have to find out," I said, kissing him and taking his shirt off.

He stopped me and said, "But you two are like, together,"

"No were not," I smiled.

He didn't need much convincing. He turned me around so I was lying on his bed with him on top of me. He kissed my neck then moved down to my chest. I unbuckled his belt and we both took off his trousers and then his boxers. He was completely naked on top of me and I liked it. It was just me that had a bit of clothing on now and I didn't plan on keeping it on any longer!

I pulled off my halter baby doll lingerie, which now exposed my whole body apart from the lacy pair of thongs I had on.

I went to take them off when he simply said, "No, let me."

He stroked my legs and then my thighs and finally removed the thongs.

He finally entered me and I moaned in pleasure, he was kissing my neck and moved down to my breasts as we moved in rhythm together.

We finished soon after which was a shame. We both lay on his bed completely naked and satisfied with what we had both done. He was still kissing my neck and then my lips like he wanted more but there wasn't any time. I had to get ready for Russia, not that I wanted to go alone.

"I have to go," I said sitting up slowly.

He looked rather annoyed and pulled me back down, kissing my lips so I couldn't argue back, but I pulled away and finally got up off the bed. I was exhausted!

I pulled on my dressing gown and pulled the door open, Riptide smiled at me just before I left.

"Don't forget to come back for more," he smiled, pulling the sheets off of him to reveal his full naked body.

I winked at him and said, "Don't worry, I plan too," and shut the door behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a bang and then I heard him. Riptide was here, in the Central Intelligence Agency's building. There was someone else. No, there were two people females that I didn't know and one voice that I did; this voice was in fact one of the men that was responsible for putting me in here; and with that I went into my diamond mode. He ripped off the door and walked casually into my cell.

"Eric, I believe?" I asked, standing straight, looking him in his eyes.

He smirked at me and said, "Actually I prefer Magneto."

I looked at the now crowded doorway to see new faces and some old. Azazel and Riptide were standing there towards the back with a dark haired woman who was barely wearing anything; she was standing next to a blue woman. Yes blue, but she had ginger hair and I think there are scales on her body! Oh well, Azazel has a tail.

And then I saw it. Magneto was wearing Sebastian's helmet that his 'friends' in Russia had designed especially for him.

"Wear is Shaw?" I asked, knowing the only answer was going to kill me.

"Dead; I killed him myself," I winced at this but my reaction only made his smile widen, "I drove a coin straight through his head, slowly passing through his brain. It was brilliant, the pain he must have felt would have been unbearable. He didn't even scream."

Magneto watched me for a couple of minutes, assessing me would be a better term to use. He was seeing how I would take in this new information, all these new details of Sebastian's death that seemed to please him in some way. I looked up and caught Riptide starring at me, like he was concerned and then I remembered the last time we saw each other, he was thinking of the same thing too. That made me blush because he was thinking of getting back to the house and caressing me and kissing me.

"So, are you coming with us or not?" the blue woman asked.

I nodded in agreement and with my acceptance Azazel held out both of his hands. Magneto took his right while the dark haired girl took his left. Riptide took her hand and they looked up at each other and smiled. The blue woman took Magnetos free hand. I walked over to Riptide and grabbed hold of his free hand. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and smiled back at me.

We were back at home in no time and as soon as we were I went straight into my room only to find that it had all changed. None of my belongings where in here, none of my clothes in the wardrobe, every single trace of me had gone in a matter of weeks. A pair of arms wrapped around me and held me there for ten minutes until they spun me around. I should have known it was Riptide. He started kissing me but I pulled away.

"Not now Riptide," I whispered, refusing to look him in the eyes.

He put his finger under my chin and gently guided my face upwards, to meet his.

"Why is it that you call me Riptide?" he asked with a soft smile.

"Its your name," I laughed.

"No, my name is Janos. Would you like me to refer to you as the white queen?"

I didnt answer his question since it seemed to be a rhetorical one so I just smiled up at him. It wasnt much of a smile, but he squeezed me again. He held me for another ten minutes before he left and left me standing here in a strangers room.


End file.
